This invention generally relates to containers for holding fishing bait or similar bait, and is more specifically directed to a bait container having a particular means for separating or segregating a portion of the bait contained within the container for easy removal of the bait from the container.
Various containers are found in the prior art which are used for containing live bait and which may be used for fishing or other similar endeavors. These containers may be as simple as a bucket into which bait or bait and water are placed, or the devices may be more elaborate and complicated in their design.
Most bait containers which are used for containing live minnows to be used as fishing bait have in common a means for containing a quantity of water in which minnows are present. The water is used as a life-support means to keep minnows alive until minnows are removed one at a time to be used as bait.
A common difficulty encountered with such containers is the removal of the minnows from the water in the container. The combination of the water and the slippery minnows which are trying to evade capture makes it difficult to remove the minnows from the container.
The present invention provides a container into which water and bait, such as minnows, may be placed. The container has an opening in the top, or upper portion of the container, and the device may be inverted so as to allow water and bait to enter the upper portion. The upper portion may then be separated from the remainder of the container by porous means which allows the water to flow back into the container as the container is placed in its upright position, but retains the bait within the upper portion of the container for easy removal of the bait through the opening in the container.